1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary aircraft, and more specifically, to a vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
VTOL rotary aircraft are well known in the art and are effective means to provide vertical and horizontal lift capabilities during flight. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a VTOL rotary aircraft 101 in accordance with a well-known embodiment. In the exemplary embodiment, aircraft 101 is a helicopter having a fuselage 103 and a rotor system 105 with a plurality of rotor blades 107 to create vertical and horizontal flight movement.
One problem commonly associated with aircraft 101 is the limited use. For example, it should be understood that rotor blades are exposed, thereby creating a potentially harmful situation to persons nearby. These features make the aircraft undesirable in scenarios wherein aircraft 101 is used as a drone.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a safer rotary aircraft providing vertical and horizontal flight.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.